Wonderwall James Potter II
by jellybeanbrownies
Summary: Willow Holland is a 16 year old Half-blood, she's going in for her sixth year, the same year as James Potter. He's been her rival for all this time and Willow finally realizes that she might have fallen for Hogwart's heart throb.
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate Frogs

**Chapter 1:** Chocolate Frogs

 **W** illow threw the covers off of her body when her mother came knocking on her bedroom door. It was September 1st, the day she would go to take the train to Hogwarts at exactly 11 o'clock, just as it has every year.

She took a brush and brushed the knots out of her blonde hair. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her clothes for the day(link).

"Morning Willow," her mum greeted and pecked her forehead, she passed by her youngest sister, Juliet, and her brother, Chris, giving them a kiss each. Willow sat down next to her sister, Megyn.

"Mornin´ Willow" Megyn said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Megyn, don´t talk with your mouth full" her mum scolded.

Willow stood up and walked towards the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup and adding milk and sugar to it.

When she finished her breakfast, she walked back upstairs to her room and fed her cat, Lira. Her kitten mewled in response and gracefully lapped up the dry pellets.

"Willow! We´re leaving in 10 minutes!" her mum shouted from downstairs.

"OK Mum!" she shouted back.

Willow picked up Lira, who had finished her breakfast, and pushed her into the carrier cage. She took her wand, shoved into her back pocket then took her trunk and left to go downstairs.

Willow huffed as she pushed her trolley with her trunk on it. One of the workers at the train lifted her trunk into the Express, leaving her with her Lira and her backpack. Saying a quick thank you she made her way back to her mother and siblings.

"Mum," Megyn whined, "Why can´t I go to!"

"You'll have to wait until next year, love" Mum tucked a piece of Megyn´s blonde hair behind her ear.

Willow hugged her mother,

"Bye Mum, see you at Christmas" she pecked her Mum´s cheek and hugged Megyn and Juliet. She tickled Chris´s tummy and he gurgled happily.

"Bye Lo!" Megyn waved. Willow boarded the train and took a seat in an empty compartment waiting for her friends, Rose Weasley and Violet Longbottom.

The train started to move and at that moment Rose showed up into the compartment along with her 1st Year cousin, Lily.

"Hey, Rose, Lily" Willow stood up and hugged Rose.

"Hi Willow" Lily greeted, "I´m gonna go look for Albus, see you". Lily left and it was just Willow and Rose.

They both sat down, a comfortable silence surrounded them. Willow pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She plugged in her earphones and listened to her favorite song by Adele, Hello. She´d sung this quite often and she was rarely found not, at least, humming it.

Willow felt Rose tap her shoulder, "I´m getting changed, be back"

Willow nodded and noticed the Trolley Lady had passed and was a couple compartments ahead. Willow ran out with a few galleons at hand and stopped by her.

"Hello dear, anything from the trolley?"

Willow opened her mouth but was cut off by an all to familiar voice.

"Eight chocolate frogs, please", Willow glared at the tall boy next to her. It was James Potter.

"Hey Willow" he smirked,

"Potter" she said nonchantly.

"Anything for you dear?" the trolley lady smiled and handed James his chocolate frogs, she accepted the money he handed her.

"Any chocolate frogs left?" Willow asked.

"Sorry dear, I´ve run out" the Trolley Lady looked into her trolley, "Anything else?"  
"No thank you," Willow shook her head and smiled, "Alright dear, if you change your mind I´ll be up front" the Lady smiled and left.

Willow sighed at her bad luck, she turned to walk back to the compartment but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned back to face James,

"What do you want James?" she sighed, James grabbed her hands and placed a box of Chocolate Frogs in her palms. Willow´s eyes widened and she looked up at him, he smiled and walked of without another word. Willow blinked, James had rarely done anything nice for her and this was new. Willow walked back to see Rose sitting by the window reading her book. Rose looked up from the page she was reading to raise her eyebrows at Willow,

"Really? Only one?" Rose sighed and shook her head playfully.

Willow stared at the box, Rose noticed this and put down her book,

"Are you alright?"

"It´s from James" she whispered,

"Pardon."

"The box, James gave it to me" Willow said a little louder.

Rose looked at her and shook her head,

"James just keeps on surprising me" she picked up her book and began to read again. Willow sat down and opened the box, she quickly grabbed at the chocolate delight in front of her before it could jump away. She bit a piece and smiled.

Willow sat down in the middle of her three friends,

"Where were you Vi?" Rose asked Violet,

"I was sitting with Travis and his friends" Violet replied,

Willow and Rose scoffed at that, Travis was Violet´s boyfriend, they had gotten together last year and Violet seemed to be spending a lot of time with him.

The Doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Longbottom came in with the first years. He ruffled Violet´s hair as he walked past, and Willow and Rose waved at Lily and Hugo as they walked past.

The Sorting Hat was waiting ready at the stool. When all the First Year´s were at the front, he began to sing. Willow droned out the rest of his singing until Professor Longbottom began to list off the First Year's.

"Adams, Penny"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dalton, Jane"

"Ravenclaw!"

The Sorting Hat called out more houses. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff…

"Potter, Lily"

Lily sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, a few moments later he called out her house.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered, James and Albus being the loudest.

After a few more names it was Hugo´s turn,

"Gryffindor"

Rose cheered loudly making Willow clutch her ears.

The Sorting was over and the tables were filled with different foods. Chicken, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, salads, Yorkshire pudding, sausages and more amazing looking food.

Just as Willow was going to eat a spoonful of mashed potatoes she noticed James was looking at her from the far end of the table. As soon as they made eye-contact he looked downwards eating a piece of his chicken. Willow frowned wondering what that was all about.

Willow sighed contently, sinking into her newly claimed bed in her dorm room. Rose plopped down onto her own bed and Violet was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Willow stood up and wandered towards the window staring at the night sky.

"Willow" Rose said,

"Hmm" she hummed in response,

"What do you think´ll happen this year?" Rose asked,

"Let me think," Willow tapped her finger against her chin. "I think that Scorpius will get the guts to ask you out this year, you´ll graduate with him, get married and have a family and live happily ever after" Willow grinned.

Rose scoffed, "Be serious for once".

"I am" Willow said back, "it hurts me to think that you don´t believe me Ro" she placed her hand over her heart in mock hurt.

Rose rolled her eyes and went towards her trunk, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, tucking the covers over her head.

"Good night"

"Good night, Rose"

* * *

Wonderwall  
won·der·wall, adjective  
Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time; a person you are completly infatuated with.  
···

"Because you, James Sirius Potter, are my wonder wall"- Willow Grace Holland


	2. Willow's Time Table

**Monday:**

Breakfast: 8:30-9:00

First Period: 9:00-10:00  
Herbology  
Prof. Longbottom

Second Period: 10:00-11:00  
Transfiguration  
Prof. Potts

Break: 11:00-11:30

Third Period: 11:30-12:30  
History of Magic  
Prof. Binns

Lunch: 12:30-13:30

Fourth Period: 13:30-14:30  
Free Period

Fifth Period: 14:30-15:30  
Potions  
Prof. Slughorn

 **Tuesday:**

Breakfast: 8:30-9:00

First Period: 9:00-10:00  
Potions  
Prof. Slughorn

Second Period: 10:00-11:00  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Prof. Hagrid

Break: 11:00-11:30

Third Period: 11:30-12:30  
Herbology  
Prof. Longbottom

Lunch: 12:30-13:30

Fourth Period: 13:30-14:30  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
Prof. Davies

Fifth Period: 14:30-15:30  
Charms  
Prof. Flitwick

 **Wednesday:**

Breakfast: 8:30-9:00

First Period: 9:00-10:00  
Charms  
Prof. Flitwick

Second Period: 10:00-11:00  
Study of Ancient Runes  
Prof. Rogers

Break: 11:00-11:30

Third Period: 11:30-12:30  
Herbology  
Prof. Longbottom

Lunch: 12:30-13:30

Fourth Period: 13:30-14:30  
Potions  
Prof. Slughorn

Fifth Period: 14:30-15:30  
Transfiguration  
Prof. Potts

 **Thursday:**

Breakfast: 8:30-9:00

First Period: 9:00-10:00  
Charms  
Prof. Flitwick

Second Period: 10:00-11:00  
Potions  
Prof. Slughorn

Break: 11:00-11:30

Third Period: 11:30-12:30  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Prof. Hagrid

Lunch: 12:30-13:30

Fourth Period: 13:30-14:30  
Herbology  
Prof. Longbottom

Fifth Period: 14:30-15:30  
Free Period

After hours:  
20:00-21:00  
Astronomy  
Prof. Firenze

 **Friday:**

Breakfast: 8:30-9:00

First Period: 9:00-10:00  
Study of Ancient Runes  
Prof. Rogers

Second Period: 10:00-11:00  
History of Magic  
Prof. Binns

Break: 11:00-11:30

Third Period: 11:30-12:30  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Prof. Hagrid

Lunch: 12:30-13:30

Fourth Period: 13:30-14:30  
Charms  
Prof. Flitwick

Fifth Period: 13:30-14:30  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
Prof. Davies

After Hours:  
20:00-21:00  
Astronomy  
Prof. Firenze


	3. Chapter 2: Potions Class

**Chapter 2:** Potions Class

 **W** illow(link) looked up from her notebook she was writing in, the clock on the wall in the Gryffindor Common Room read 14:20. She stood up and shoved her pens and notebook into her backpack. Her free period had just ended and it was time for her last class of the day, Potions.

Willow took a seat next to Rose. They smiled at each other. Just then Professor Slughorn walked in and sat at his desk.

"Good Morning," he eyed the students sitting arangements, before tsking softly. "I think we'll start of our lesson by switching your assigned seats."

There were a few groans and sighs from the students.  
"Let's see, Miss Finnigan switch seats with Mr Jordan" Cassie and Michael switched places. Slughorn looked around his gaze settling on Violet who was sitting with Travis, "Miss Longbottom switch seats with Miss Weasley, if you please". Rose stood up and reluctantly took a seat next to Travis. "Miss Valentino switch seats with Miss McLaggen" Cora and Tony switched. Slughorn eyes swept across the room once again and this time settled on Nathan Wood, Oliver Woods son, who was sat next to James. "Mr Wood change seats with Miss Holland". Willow froze, her worst nightmare coming true.

She slowly took her backpack and switched seats with Nathan. She took her seat next to James who took out his own notebook. Slughorn now held a special place of hatred in Willow's heart.  
"Now that we have that out of the way, let us resume with our lesson," Slughorn help up a purple vial. "This is called the Draught of Living Death, can anyone tell me what it is used for?"

Willow noticed that Rose had immediately risen her arm into the air, like always.

"Yes, Miss Weasley",

"The Draught of Living Death is a powerful sleeping potion, it makes the drinker fall into a deep, death-like sleep" Rose explained,

"Correct, as always Miss Weasley".

"Your task, create this potion for the remainder of this lesson, the recipe is on the fifth page in your book, begin".

Willow took out her Advanced Potions book and turned to the fifth page, there was one cauldron in between both of her and James's desk.

 _Guess we're working together_ Willow thought.

"So, we're working together?" James asked with his usual smirk,

Willow sighed a 'yes'.

"So what do we do first?" he asked,

"We get the ingredients and make the potion" Willow faked a smile. James hummed in response,

"How about _you_ get the ingredients and you make the potion," James said leaning back into his chair. Willow huffed in frustration. This was obviously going nowhere and she was going to end up doing everything. That was clear.

Willow stood up and James grinned, folding his arms behind his head. She made her way to the ingredients cupboard and took out what she needed.

 _Asphodel, check, wormwood, check, sopophorous beans, check_ Willow listed off the ingredients in her mind.

Willow followed the steps until she came to the ninth step, the book says it should be a light lilac but it wasn't, and it smelled funny.

"It smells funny" Willow commented, James leaned forward looking at her. He stood up and looked inside the cauldron it had turned a sickly green and was smoking.

"Why do I have the feeling its going to explode" James responded,  
"James, this isn't funny what the bloody hell did I do wrong?" Willow pinched the bridge of her nose; just then they were both knocked onto the floor by the potion exploding. Its contents went all over the floor and desks. There were bursts of laughter from all the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. Willow opened up her eyes; she looked up and saw James's face inches away from hers. His brown eyes bored into her own, and she found herself unable to move.

Snapping back into her senses she blushed a bright red and stood up, mumbling an apology as James stood up as well.

Professor Slughorn made his way over to them,

"Are you two alright?" he asked, Willow nodded blushing furiously.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up" Slughorn motioned to their uniforms, which were covered in a green liquid.

Willow and James left the classroom with their backpacks to go and attempt to wash the failed potion out of their clothes.

-

Willow screamed in frustration into her pillow. Violet was off with Trevor, probably snogging away each other faces, and Rose was helping Hugo with his homework. Which left her with no one to talk to and no one to vent her emotions out on.

She had embarrassed herself on her first day back, and had failed to make a potion because she added one too many drops of a liquid from the beaker that still contained Valerian root when it shouldn't have.

Willow blushed deeply after she remembered what had happened earlier with James. She could still see his eyes in front of her own.

She yawned before drifting off to sleep. Her mind filled with endless thoughts of James.


End file.
